The Life of an Orphan
by PurelyForgotten
Summary: When a young orphan from a far land, enters thro's midgar, he is taken in by tifa. From there on in, his whole life changes, see how it effected his life! First FanFic ever, R&R please! Chapter 4 is in progress!
1. Chp 1: The story begins

Prologue: This story is based on the big movie advent children from ff7, but instead of all the stuff, im going to forward to something different, the life of one young orphan from Tifa's seventh heaven bar, also an home for young children whom are sick with the sickness, Geostigma (Seven star syndrome) Caused by the eternal fall, of jenova (Calamity of the skies). As this young boy tell's his story about how he feel's about midgar and the world around him, what he goes through with life, and how his life change's when he meets the legendary Cloud Strife. Story starts in the bar.

* * *

"Hey barkeep, fly me another one will ya?" "Hai, hey Koruderu, get this man another beer" "Hai coming right up!" _My name is Koruderu-san, im 14 year's old and I have recently came into midgar, in search for food and shelter. My story is this, after the fight among sepieroth and Cloud, things haven't been as well for most of the children, as mot of them have been infected with geostigma (seven start syndrome) I myself, have become one of the many targets of jenova. When I heard about Tifa-san, and what she was doing for the orphan children infected, it was my only hope for survival. I lost my parents to sepieroth, after his rampage, they were scientist's at the ShinRa incorp. I have two younger sister's that were taken away from me, They, were only trying to protect me at the cost of there life's, they were twins, both 14 as I am now, I was only 8, god knows were they are now, but one day id hope to find them. Sadly I was left unnoticed and did not have anywhere to go. But now I do live happy working in the seventh heaven bar, among tifa, I never told her my real story of what I have became, but I will one day maybe when the time is right, then will see. And im with the famous cloud, but I haven't even met him, I never figured were he was nowadays… Maybe, if I stay with them I could finds my sisters…_

"Hey, tifa, whatever became of cloud, I mean, I haven't seen him yet in my 2 weeks of work here, dose he not work here two?" Koruderu said as he filled up the cup with the drink. "Hmmmmm, He doesn't come here often I know, only to pick up deliveries, I think he lives down were aeris used to reside. Im sorry you haven't met him yet, one day we will have to see him" Tifa said with a small smile as she headed over to the group of people and dished them out some food. Koruderu finished up the pint and headed for the other group, a rough looking batch of people. "Here sir, your drink is ready" "Bout time Goddamnit, you stupid kid, ghwad you take forever!" As the old man said as he chugged the glass in an instant "Jezz, well im sorry." Koruderu said as he staggered away slowly from the old man. Once he got in back he notice Tifa on the phone with someone, knowing it was non of his business he decided to pick up the list of items he was going to do earlier that day. Giving Tifa the sign that he was off, he went thought the doors and gave the old man an awkward face and left. "Mmmm uhuh, are you sure, no way! Goddamnit I hope he didn't go" as Tifa quickly dropped the phone it was to late to see, the child had left and boarded the bus and was on his way. "Kuso! I've got to get him!" As Tifa hung up the phone, she instantly went to Melanie "Melanie, I need you to stay here and watch the bar, and densel for that matter ok?" as tifa said in a panic "What's wrong Tifa?" Tifa slightly smiled and silently said, "Its ok, I just need to get someone ok, so be good and watch over ok?" "Hai Hai, will do then!"

_This city, was once not as horrible as it seems now, truly it was such a glimmer to sight, I know my city did not have much in store for people to bear in, was only used as an fisherman port, and such other. Ever science midgar became this, junkyard, People started to dought life itself but even now people will consider it home after what happen with meteor and all, ever since I was told about the tale of Cloud-san and his friends, ive always wanted to be like him, so I did take some training on the martial arts in sword training, but sadly cloud never did teach me, so I learned form an man named tencho. For now he is a good trainer, like his style, it's very close to Clouds. _As the bus came to a stop, Koruderu jumped off and headed down to the market, never was much to buy, but at least he could get the supplies he needed. For the food he was needed to be in the center section, were everything was all chaos, now, people needed any kind of food, and it was going quite rare nowadays, but what's really on Koruderu mind is a paupu fruit, legend has it, if two people share it, there hearts become intertwined. But as usual there was non at all. Sighing, he went on and headed on.

Tifa was quickly jolting down the road with whatever energy she had, if what Reno told her was true, she needed to get down quickly _Reno: Listen to me tifa the children of Midgar are not safe! Tifa: Nani? What do you mean? I already know they have geostigma! Reno: Besides the fact of the geostigma, a new force, is after them, they want the children, so far no reasons why, you need to keep them all in the bar and ill contact cloud for you! Tifa: Oh god, I need to go! Wait, if you leave who will protect the children! You need to stay, these men are serious strong, im even afraid you wont beagle to stand up to them, see if clouds home, you need to get him NOW _"_Man, I just hope he's ok…."_

"Hai, arigato sir!" As the man loaded up the rest of the supplies for Koruderu, he grabbed the two bags, and saw he had some money left over, he decide it would be nice to get a small treat for himself, if there was anything available. _This section of the town is the only really exciting part, people go insane for food and such other, despite its rugged terrain, its not to bad seeing all these people around here, and yet there are a few sectors that are not in to bad shape, but they have been infested with beasts and monster's only warriors go there for training, nothing to serious, ive been out in the smaller sections with my trainer before, though I haven't really, fought much mostly been, watching my trainer, well train I guess. The building around this place are practically destroyed, But what remarkably amazes me is that they still stand, as they have before. Now, people use the buildings as temporary homes, and gang hideouts... But I still admire them… _As Koruderu looked through the selections of treats, he saw a decent crude candy bar, as he went to grab it, in an instant, he could hear a loud scream, more like Tifa's scream…

* * *

Well, this is my first fan fiction, please let me know what you though of it (R&R) 


	2. Chp 2: A hero arrives!

__

As the clouds of dust shamble away there he could see it, as in fact there was Tifa, being held by the head by an tall silver-headed man, short hair, and this awkward device on his hand, whatever it was, it was soon to kill tifa if he didn't do anything! Koruderu dropped everything "TIFA-SAN!" as he grabbed his blade and pulled it out as he ran toward the man in black, he though what was he doing, if Tifa is in that state, how could he possible do anything? "_I have to but some time, for Tifa to get free" _The young orphan ran as fast as possible as his arm with glowing power, then the boy arm grew of flames and yelled "FIRE STRIKE!" as he swung his blade, and without moving his body, the blade was caught in with the device on his hand. "My my, you seem to be the pesky type" Then the man looked down and some the bandages on his leg "Hmmmm, geostigma ehy, I guess I won't kill you now, lucky boy, but she die's today!" As the man swung his arm forward along with Koruderu and his blade, slamming down on the ground and what felt like a mile long. He laid there completely in pain…

Tifa now free, gasping for air looks towards the people around her, and trying to seek the young one, but no sign. With all her energy wasted, she had no chance against this man that stood before her. "Looks like this is the end for you, bothersome fool!" as the springs loaded up, and his arm backing up ready for the final blow. "That's what you think, FOOL!" And as out of no were a cloaked figure appears from behind and with no struggle grabs the man and launches him towards the building in front of them as fast as they could see. The cloaked figure grabbed tifa and shook her saying "Tifa, Tifa, are you all right?" "With the slightest opening of her eyes, she awoke form the external pain within, silently with her energy, she whispered. "Y-you came…Im glad…. Arigato…." And with that she instantly blacked out. The man looked towards the building and to see the man disappeared…

_Id never though of there being dangerous men in the parts of midgar, well besides the fact of gangs and stuff, id always figure since it's now a reck, only harmless, poor people would reside there, I guess I wrong. But that man, who was he, who did he think he was. And, what was I thinking when I attacked him like that, using my materia. Thing is, that's probley one of the first times I ever used materia on a human… And yet it did nothing for me, but I still latch on to it, for further use and all. And how he had tifa like that, I guess the anger raged in my body…_

Later on the day, Koruderu awoke in an small bed, in a nice looking room, it was the guest room in the bar, how did he get back with his injury, as Koruderu rose he felt my most disturbing pain slice through his body "AHHHHHHHRRRGGGGG, KUSO!" It was his body, wrapped in medical bandages, as he gently laid back down he looked over across from him, over there was tifa, she too was in great pain, from what his eyes could see. It seemed she was still sleeping silently. Across he could also see Marlene by her beside, started by the loud shout form him. "Please Koruderu, you need to stay down and rest, Cloud say's you got a broken rib and arm, you need to recover." Koruderu's eyes began to grow big with excitement! "Cloud-san was here! W-where is he, I must go and meet with him, I must!" Once again he tried getting up, then screamed once more, and laid back. "Hey, Marlene, were is cloud, and when did he get here exactly?" Koruderu closed his eyes and took a nice long slow breath and relaxed himself, knowing that cloud could be in presence soon enough. "Ummmm, I saw him come in with you and tifa-san, and then he left after wards, told me to watch over you too for now, you guys were in pretty rough shape, so I take good care of you!" Koruderu smiled back with what he had, and silently said "Thanks Marlene, your doing a good job, how's is densel, he keeping up good?" Marlene looked down and had a more of a sad face, but a face that shows fear, and depression. "He is, fine I guess, the geostigma is really getting to him, how's yours?" Koruderu looked at his arm and leg, with his blank memory's running through his mind, he looked back down and for a moment, he had no emotion showing, just a spaceless face, stirring into fates hands. "My geostigma is fine, it's been real good for me…" Koruderu silently fainted back into his bed, and just stared at the ceiling wondering what had happen to tifa… "Hey, Marlene, were, is tifa?" Marlene silently raised her hand and pointed to the bed beside Koruderu, so he raised himself, to see tifa laying down on the bed, she seemed severely damaged from the battle, but, who were those men, and what did they exactly, want?

In a sudden, the door slams wide open, the noise awoke tifa, and saddened both marlene and Koruderu, to see there, stood the two men, one bald, and one with red hair

_Ha, I though I would have never get to finally meet these two, Reno and rude._

_Ive been told many things about them, how in the beginning, they were a big nuisance, to cloud and the gang, there in a group called the Turks, there 4 of them, sadly, the other two, had been captured, but we do not know whom took them, they were searching for something, they would not say what.. Now they have come to help the world, restore the damage they had conflicted in their pervious action.._

"Hey, we need to talk about something yo."


	3. Chp 3: The Night of The Twilight part1

Reno stuttered himself towards the bed, and marlene became in a frightened state, and ran towards the bed were tifa was and stayed behind her, Reno cracked his neck back and forth hearing the dreadful noises that came from the neck cracking as he forward himself to the young boy "Hey, Tifa, I tried to warn yeah…Theses men, as you encountered, are not playing around here, im sure of it, they want to take the children away, you were lucky because of us, we notified him just in time it looks…" Tifa jolted herself right up, and in a angry statement she said "What, are you saying im no good? It was a sudden attack!" as the thought raced through her mind

_Tifa: "Comon! Show yourself you coward; face me like a man, and ill show you what he true meaning of pain is" : "Heh, always confident hey, im sure you are, but im sorry to say this, you have none of the chance to be even thinking you could kill me!" Tifa: "all right then, show yourself if YOU'RE so damn confident" : "Heh heh, with pleasure" Tifa: "Wh-what! How did you, get there" : "Ha, it's only a matter of time now" Tifa: "What, hey! UGH!..Nnnn.." Koruderu: "Tifa!"_

"Hmpp, well I still think I could have taken him, just how fast he was, was not a normal human speed, that device on his hand…" Tifa said, as she looked deep into her bruises that were inflicted onto her. "Yeah, well best you should of stayed here, and it looks like no children were taken away from here, yet…Tifa you need to sat on guard." Reno said while leaning down on the wall, still giving that frightful face to the young orphan, and then noticing that he too, was quite injured. "Aye, what happened to this kid here? Was he playing hero or something?" Reno said as he glanced over to the young boy, Koruderu said nothing and started him down into his eyes, which seemed like flames of hell, in a instant, he knew that he should just back off, so slowly he glanced away his head and slunked himself back into his bed. "Hey, leave him be, he was just worried about me, nothing more Reno!" Tifa said while trying to get up, then feeling the pain once more, then she slowly staggered herself back to sit down. "If your wondering, cloud is with the boss, after that, I am sure for him to be back here" Said Rude, who has not said much yet.

"Right, I guess there's no harm in telling you tifa about what happened back there, that guy, who attacked you, was one of the youthful members of kadaj's gang, worry you not im sure this will be delt with soon enough, why are they after the children, are best guess is the geostigma, were not certain yet, but I am sure of it, it would have to do with something like that." Reno glazed over at tifa and had a evil kind of smirk on his face "Well, we will be leavening now, im sure cloud is done by now, maybe you will get to see him today, but I doubt it, he will hunt these men for awhile, im sure of it.. And with that Reno waved off, and waited out the door for rude. "Hmmm, take care, we will not know when they might attack again. Be on guard." And with that, rude left off along with Reno.

"Really, I don't think we should trust them. But if what they say is true, I think we should go and see cloud!" Finally, today seemed like it was going to be one of the better days in Koruderu life! "Ok, but try to rest now, im sure he will come by." Tifa said while getting up, still unstable from the fight, she made her way to the young boy, and sat down in his bedside "Why, why did you try to save me, I mean, you could've been killed!" Tifa said as she inspected his wound, they did not seem to be to fatal, but still with his kind of body, it is still fragile, and its still lowly built, but she could see more improvement in each day. "Be ready tomorrow tho Koruderu, you have your first real practice fight with tencho, you need all the power that is to be needed." Tifa said with a smile, as she placed her hand upon the effected area of the geostigma, she could feel it burn faster, and his memories thrived around her, Then the boy started to sweat out and shake with pain and misery he felt the horrible memories of the deaths and departures and torurtered times of his life, she instantly released her hand as the boy came to a breathing halt. "Sorry! I just, wanted to see." Tifa jolted her eyes around and about, looking at all the effected spots of the boy, and to see Marlene was asleep in her bed, poor girl must have had a hard day on here, silently she rose from his bed, and walked down the stair's and the sounds were silent once again.

_: "Koruderu, please, get up!" Ko: "Awwww, but mom I don't want to go to school." Mom: "but hunny, you have too, you need to learn, do you not?" Ko: "I don't think I need too, can't someone else do that for me?" Mom: "ha-ha, it doesn't quite work that way hun, I think you should get up!" Ko: "But what about shi-" : "SON, you have to try harder than that!" Ko: But dad, I don't think anyone really cares no more" Dad: "You should not care what other's think, you should care if I care or not! And practice make perfect, you should continue, even if you do horrible, learn from your mistakes!" Ko: "Awww, dad why can't you teach ani-" Ko: "Mom! DAD! Were are you guys" : "Hey kid, get here fast!" Ko: NO I need to find my dad and mom, they're still in there!" Man: "Kid, if you want to live, you best ge- AHHHHH…" Ko: "wha-what?" : "Ahahaha, there's no use for you to exist!" Dad: "Don't you ever touch my son you son of a bitch!" Mom: "Koruderu, get out of here, we will take it form here!" Ko: "Mom DAD! Don't go!" Mom: "Honney! Is the device ready?" Dad: "Yes, common now we have to do this!" Ko: "NOOOOOO" ?Koruderu, common lets go!" Ko: "mom…dad…NOOOOOO" : "Koru-"_

"MOM, DAD!" Koruderu woke up to a huge startlement when he was covered in sweat, tears ran down his eyes as he rose from up and placed his hand upon his forehead, he did not know what had exactly happen that day, but he was sure his dream cleared up everything, well most of it "mom…dad…" then, he heard a voice, was not quite similar… But still, it came to interest to him right away, as he checked his clock and it read 2:00AM it was to damn late to go running off, but the voice started to fade away, and Koruderu's curiosity got the better of him, The light that glowed from about soon to slowly dissolve away from him, he then quickly grabbed his blade, and to a silent movement, he started his way down stairs, as he open the door's, the light glimmered like the glow of heavens gates, so was so bright, that he didn't even know were he was, the room fill with the white empty aura and as he could ever so get a peek to see, the light burned all that showed to him, so he closed his eyes tight and so the light faded even more, as it left, he could hear this, kind of singing, like the voice of an spirited angel flaying away to the heavens above, As Koruderu got his chance to get up, he came to a slight dizziness, slowly falling to the ground, he spent 2 minutes for breath, and rubbing his eyes That voice, I remember hearing that before.. Koruderu finally got back up, with his blade by his side, and his remaining strength he went forth, to find this, this light, never has he ever seen such beauty. And with that he bursted towards the dark night, and into the shimmer of the light ahead.

_The night, it always seemed calm and quite, nothing unusual happens much maybe a few beggars, and other interesting kinds of people. Mostly it would be a place, not to be in, but never did I expect to find such light in this time, its always dark, never is there a light of hope in this time of the town, maybe a few monsters at time, but a lot of times, the monsters are way more deadly, we've developed a new system to track those monsters, more of a seek and destroy, we call it the A.B.D (animated beam destruct) We don't use it much, mostly because the other people around like to fight off the things that lurk around here, also they like to fight each other too, many things happen at night, you just don't see them happen around often enough, well at least I haven't seen anything much, until this night, it changed my whole thinking of the night…Night of the twilight…_

Koruderu came to an halt, just to get a breather, he lowered his blade and checked the time on his watch, it read 4:07 AM He sighed and finally decided that it was time to let this be, and head towards back home, but then came to realize, that home was not near to him, for it was maybe for all he knew, on the other side of the sector. As he slowly sighed once more he headed himself back to were he came from, the many thought's raced thro his mind about the glowing light, he never got a chance to see what it truly was, but he had to forget it for now, but majestically that was something outstandingly amazing, nothing else has he even heard tales of a immense light of glow, during the night, so hence he pronounced this light to be, "The night of the Twilight" till then, he was to be patient before he is to see this light again, hopefully it will come to that to him soon enough. As Koruderu finally reached his house again, with a few fights with some stray stranded monsters to fight along the way, luckily nothing to harsh, he could see marlene at his window side up afar, with an evil smirk like look, he knew he had to get up to his room before tifa could be notified that he was not at his bed sleeping, damnit he though as he quickly went on to sneak himself into the bar, but as he entered, he felt an intense amount if energy filling the room, It was so powerful it put him into a halt, unable to be moving he saw ahead a shadowed figure, wearing a black leather cloak with the hood on, the designs on the cloak made pattern's of some of the many summon beasts, one with Behemoth on his back, his eyes widen, when he saw tifa laying down on the ground, helplessly, this truly has not been the day for her, or him. With no movement, he stood in helpless as the man drank the rest of the beer he had with him, he then staged himself up and with one look of his eye, eternal pain and sufferment showed upon, in an instant Koruderu was knocked down.

* * *

Well, im pretty sure this is the longest chapter in the story, i was half dead writeing the ending, sooo yeah...R&R 


End file.
